Connectors for optical fiber transmission systems are known in the art. Often times it becomes necessary to arrange a plurality of optical fiber connectors in a panel to facilitate multifiber connections. Desirably, devices for holding connectors are mounted in the panel but the connectors themselves are not connected to incoming or outgoing fiber paths until needed to provide service. Commonly used devices which are used to accommodate interconnections are referred to as couplings.
A very much used connector for terminating and connecting two optical fibers is one which is referred to as an SC connector. An SC connector is connected to another SC connector from a module through an SC coupling by linear motion only.
Many optical fiber communication systems require a method of decreasing optical power at a reducing station to avoid the saturation of receivers. Such a reduction in power may be accomplished by introducing into the system a device known as an attenuator which is designed to dissipate or to attenuate a controlled fraction of the input power while allowing the balance to continue through the system. Such an attenuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,345 in the names of R. R. Cammons, A. W. Carlisle and N. R. Lampert.
Typically, an attenuator is attached to an SC optical coupler which is attached to a communication module within a control panel; attenuators are very often not included on an optical communication module until a connection is required. This is because depending upon the connection, a different strength optical signal may be required. At the time a connection is required, the panel is opened, and the module containing the SC optical coupler is removed so that an appropriate attenuator may be connected.
This method of installing an attenuator is very laborious and requires that the communication module from which the SC optical coupler is connected to be placed temporarily out of service.
Thus, there exists the need to be able to attach an attenuation device to the module without having to take the module out of service.